


‘Til Death Do Us Part

by tribridposie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribridposie/pseuds/tribridposie





	1. Chapter I : Josette Waithe

_ **Josette Waithe** _

For a second, Josie considered murder.

She could easily kill him and hide his body. Nobody would ever know. 

Not the neighbors, not the cops, not even the disgrace she called her sister.

Rafael had humiliated her. Now everyone knew Rafael Waithe had been cheating on his wife, Josie, with the tramp called Lizzie Saltzman.

God, _how embarrassing_.

What did her friends think of her now?

Her soulless brown eyes stare back at her as she grips the sink, sending death glares towards her reflection.

Her hands shake, and Josie thinks she’s gonna break the sink. The only thing that breaks is her heart. 

It weeps for the teenage boy she fell in love with. The one who promised to love her and protect her ‘til death did them apart.

It weeps for the same sweet sister who would break her sandwich in half because Josie always finished hers quickly.

It weeps for the once happy brunette girl who was ecstatic at the news of marrying her high school sweetheart.

_It weeps, and it weeps, and it keeps weeping, _chipping away a piece of her very soul every second.

* * *

“Josie?” 

A knock rings out throughout the empty house, his deep voice causing more silent tears to fall down her soft cheeks.

”Sweetheart, are you okay?”

She swipes roughly at the wet trails on her face, making her skin burn in anger.

”I’m fine, Rafael. I’ll be down in a second.”

She stands up straight, smoothing out her black dress as she stared at herself in the mirror, checking for _imperfections_.

A wide smile appears on her face and her eyes widen a bit, trying to convince herself that she’s in a happy and stable state. She tilts her head, making sure she looks like a perfectly happy wife.

Turning around, she slowly turns the elegant knob of the bathroom door to open said door.

Her husband is waiting behind it, a smile on his face, a bouquet of roses in his hands.

_He didn’t even know her favorite flowers._

”Are you ready to see the new house? It’ll be big and fancy, and beautiful....just like you.”

Josie chuckled, faking a smile. She planted a sweet kiss on his cheek, his stubble pricking at her lips.

_He didn’t even know she hated being alone in their big house._

He holds his hand out, waiting for her to place hers in his.

With grace and delicacy, she slides it into his rough hand, following him as he gently drags her down the large spiraling staircase and onto the main floor.

”Get in the car, Josie. I’ll be there in a second, my love.”

She wants to say no.

She wants to pull her hand from his rough one, and _maybe_, just maybe, lay a hand on him as he has done to her.

But she doesn’t.

She smiles and nods, walking out of the empty house, the sound of her heels clicking against the wooden floor echoing.

When she’s out of the front door, she descends the stairs as she throws the bouquet of roses to the side, making them land against the bushes.

The pastel pink paper wrapped around them didn’t provide much help in concealing them, but what did Josie care?

She had the right to be a little salty after all.


	2. Chapter II : Penelope Park

_ **Penelope Park** _

Penelope’s hands slam against the mirror, shattering it into what could be a thousand pieces.

The glass cuts her hands, but she ignores the pain, her rage driving her to continue her own pain.

After being completely satisfied, she lets out the tear she’d been holding all along.

How could she, Penelope Park, be crying in a dirty bathroom of an even dirtier bar with even dirtier men?

The door slams open, a tall blonde stumbling in. Her high heels look like they’ll kill her, and her makeup is runny and ugly.

”Oh, what do we have here?”

The stranger laughs at the tear Penelope aggressively wipes, angering the short raven haired girl even further.

”How have we become pathetic...”

She stumbles into a stall, slamming the door shut, causing a loud noise to echo throughout the restroom.

Not a second after, the lady’s head peeks out, staring straight into Penelope’s eyes with her droopy brown eyes.

”Sweetie, I suggest you go to an age appropriate place. Bars are not for tears.”

”Or lonely and depressing gals, either.”

Maybe it’s the way the lady says it in a condescending tone, or how she looks at Penelope like she’s dirt on her heel, but Penelope is suddenly aware of the sharp broken glass shards all around her.

She knows it’s stupid, but maybe for a second, Penelope thinks she’ll let her anger take control this time.

And maybe, just for a second, Penelope plays a plan in her head of how to kill the lady and get away with murder. 

And maybe, just for a second, Penelope actually considers taking action on the silly plan of hers.

But instead, just for a second, she flashes a smile to the drunken whore, turning around and walking out of the disgusting bathroom with nothing less than a middle finger in the air.


	3. Chapter III : Josette Waithe

_ ** Josette Waithe** _

It’s only when Josie sees the beautiful house with a small and humble, but yet cute porch that she falls in love with the idea of torturing Rafael in the house.

It was better than murder, Josie would admit.

As Rafael rounds the car to open the door for his wife, she makes a point by kicking it open with her leg, hitting him in the process.

He lets out a grunt and a huff, like he wants to yell at her, but knows he has no right to.

”Oh! Sorry, dear. Didn’t see you there.”

Josie gives him a sweet smile as she gets out of the car, slamming the door roughly. She knew how much Rafael hated it when people closed the doors of his car hard.

It’s only when a vein pops out of his forehead that she falls even more in love with the idea of making him miserable and eventually, divorcing him.

And it’s only when her eyes land on the miracle that is her neighbor, a still unknown woman that’s short, feisty, and has the most beautiful short, raven colored hair, that she falls in love with the idea of divorcing Rafael.

* * *

Josie is fixing an apple pie she had just pulled out of the oven when she feels two strong arms go around her waist.

_Barf_.

She rolled her eyes, planting a sickly sweet smile on her face, and turned to look at her husband.

“Is this for us?”

Rafael tries dipping a finger inside the pie, Josie’s hand shooting out to stop him.

”It’s for the neighbors!”

She slaps his arms away, pretending to have enjoyed his embrace.

”I’ll be back in a while, Rafael. Don’t wait up for me.”

She walked to her front door at a leisurely pace, letting Rafael know that there was nothing wrong.

When she crosses the street and walks into her beautiful neighbors porch, the first thing she hears is a girl yelling.

_”Penelope you dumb shit! We’re all gonna die because of your fucking fault!”_

Josie blinked a few times, making sure that she heard the sentence correctly.

Hesitantly, she lightly knocks on the door, waiting, _hoping_, someone can hear it.

And someone does.

A brown skinned boy with an afro swings the door open, looking flustered.

“I’m sorry, we’re not buying pies right now.”

He sheepishly smiles at her, shrugging.

”I’m not selling it! No, no! I’m your new neighbor, and I just wanted to bring by a pie as a token of friendship.”

She offers the apple pie to him, letting him grab it out of her hands and take a small whiff of the delicious pie.

“MG! You better not be buying Girl Scout cookies again, goddammit!”

A pissed off girl comes into view, and that pissed off girl seems to be the same one Josie had laid her eyes on.

Up close, she could see her eyes were green and she had a nose piercing. It was all adorable to Josie.

“Whose this?”

She crosses her arms, sending a small smile in Josie’s directions before delivering a swift slap to the back of the boy’s head.

”Whose this, MG?”

”Oh! Um—- I’m not sure?”

He shrugs again, offering an awkward smile.

”I’m Josette Waithe, your new neighbor, but you can just call me Josie.”

She offers her hand, smiling when the girl grabs it and shakes it gently, as if she’s afraid to hurt her.

”I’m Penelope Park.”


	4. Chapter IV : Penelope Park

** _Penelope Park_ **

Maybe it was the fact that the sweet girl had brought by a pie, or maybe it was the fact that she had a pretty face.

Penelope sat by the window in her living room all day long, pretending to be reading a book while staring at the beautiful neighbor she had.

Or maybe, it was the fact that she was married. Penelope had no clue as to why she was so intrigued by this woman, and really, Penelope didn’t like it at all.

Or maybe, she did. Maybe just a little bit.

“Penelope? We were wondering if you wanted to come with us today, to a bar.”

Hope fiddles with her fingers, gazing at the family photo of Penelope, her parents, and her little brother occasionally.

The sight was funny honestly, because when did you ever see a Mikaelson nervous?

Her green eyes shot up to her little brother’s face on the picture, letting out a small chuckle.

Maybe she was laughing at Hope.

Maybe she was laughing at herself.

Maybe she was laughing at the fact that she had a mental breakdown in a bar not three days ago.

Maybe, just maybe, she was laughing at her dead little brother.

* * *

A knock.

It was a knock at the door, light and barely audible, but Penelope could hear it through her sleepy daze.

She threw the book in her lap to the side, hitting a candle that sat on the coffee table, knocking it to the floor and therefore letting it shatter.

”Fuck.”

Another knock, it sounded more urgent. Penelope couldn’t care less, really. She was close to telling them to go fuck themselves, but that, that’d just be rude.

She tries quickly picking up the glass, cutting her hand in the process several times.

She hisses from the pain, letting go of all the glass, some stained with her dark red blood.

”Penelope?”

A muffled, worried voice can be heard through the door and Penelope immediately feels bad for not opening the door sooner.

”Yep! I’ll be there in a second!”

Standing up, she hastily opens the door, her eyes finding Josie’s worried brown orbs.

Her eyes glide down to her red stained hands, a gasp emitting from her mouth.

”Penelope!”

She walks in, grabbing Penelope’s arm.

”Where’s your first aid kit?”

She looks around, trying to figure out the layout of Penelope’s house.

”It’s fine, Josie. I cut myself on some dumb glass.”

”Where’s the aid kit?”

Penelope points to the direction of the kitchen, letting Josie drag her there.

When Josie finally finds the kit, she immediately goes to wrapping her hand, trying to stop it from bleeding further.

And it’s only then that Penelope notices how Josie’s in between her legs as she sits on the counters.

And it’s only then that Penelope realizes how close Josie is.

Josie’s eyes meet hers, and Penelope swore she could hear Josie’s breath hitches, but it’s only then that she realizes she’s desperate and her brain is making things up.

But maybe, just maybe, Josie could’ve also heard her breath hitch.


	5. Chapter V : Josette Waithe

** _Josette Waithe_ **

The sickly sweet scent of baked muffins wafted throughout the house, arising Josie’s precious husband from his slumber.

He had fallen asleep in his office, neck hurting from the hideous angle his head had fallen to.

”Josie? Sweetheart?”

He shakily stands up, dusting off imaginary dust from his suit and smoothing out any wrinkles. 

He makes his way downstairs, to where the kitchen is located. In there, he finds his wife, a floral apron hugging her body tightly. She moves around fast, trying to keep everything under control. 

He can see baked muffins sitting on the brown counter, vapor emitting from them and flying off into the sky. Boiling pots are placed on the stove, letting out an aroma that is just magnificent.

He places his hand on Josie’s waist, a tender touch, as if he’s afraid to hurt her.

He can feel her tense up, and he knows. He just knows that she hates him with all her guts.

”Rafael? Get out of the kitchen, I’m cooking.”

She swats away his attempt to hug her from behind, walking over to the stove to escape the ugly scent that is her husband.

She grabs at a large knife, red handle gleaming in the lights.   
  
She entertains her dark thoughts for a second more, and a small part of her is sickened by the small smile that places itself on her lips at the fantasy.

”I love you, Josie.”

He kisses the back of her head, expecting a response.

She can only roll her eyes and reply with a dry tone.

”Love you too.”

The only thing he can do now is leave the kitchen, leave her to her thoughts. 

And that’s what he did.


End file.
